Birth, Enthusiasm and Love
by Aeiya Mei
Summary: Three prompts that I had. SoRiku fluff and lots of love.


**A/N: I'm so sorry for my other stories, I've finished high school but I have 5 more exams and no time, plus not motivation and I've been sick. Also, I have no idea what to write, no I'm really late with everything... I'm so sorry.**

**But anyway, I found some prompts and I though these might help me fight writers block, so I'm slowly working my way through 100 of them. I don't know if they'll all be kingdom hearts but I'm need to do something and these seem to work, plus I love putting SoRiku into writing! :D Please Review me with idea's I'm dry! D: Enjoy! I love you all!**

**(These are horrible I know, just be patient with me please? :D)**

**Birth**

Sora had was fascinated with how big his mummy's tummy was, and how she would giggle whenever he reached out to touch it. But most of all he was fascinated with how sometimes it would move when his tiny hand rested against the warm flesh. He was told that he would be a 'big brother' and that he would have a 'little sister' soon. He didn't quite understand what that was though, so he asked Riku.

"Its 'nother friend to play with." He told the brunette, lisping slightly with his young tongue.

"Ohh..." Little Sora still didn't understand much, but if Riku said so, then it was true.

And as Sora's new sibling came into existence, he peered into her tiny face.

"Mummy... Is tha' new frien'?" He murmured innocently. And when she replied with a chuckle and a sleepy 'yes', Sora looked up to her face.

"Is 'Ku my siste' too?"

Sora didn't understand why his question was met with laughter, but he just smiled and laughed with them.

**Enthusiasm**

"Riku!" Sora shouted, laughing loudly as he ran through the entrance to the theme park, he looked behind his shoulder at the other teenager, a pale-skinned silver haired boy, who was strolling leisurely toward the giddy brunette.

"A bit enthusiastic Sora?" He asked grinning. He slung his arm around the smaller male and pulled him to his side, stopping Sora from running around anymore.

"Oh! I want to go on that!" Sora gushed, pointing at the various rides. "And that one! Oh-oh-oh and that as well-"

Riku slapped his hand over Sora's mouth, and started walking along the path, dragging a muffled Sora along with him.

"Let's just start one at a time, ok Sora?"

A mumbled, but happily affirmative noise was his answer and he let go of the hyperactive brunette's mouth. He rubbed his hand through the soft spikes and continued forward, one arm over the boy.

******Love**

Surprisingly, it didn't take Sora long to figure out he was in love with his best friend, and it didn't take him long after that to realize that Riku, maybe, liked him back. I mean, when you look for it, it wasn't hard to see the lingering touches, the closeness, the glares he gave other when they started to show more than friendly affection toward the brunette. Then, it occurred to Sora that maybe he should do something about it, but what? Maybe he should tell him outright? Maybe he should leave a note? What if he did what the people in his mothers television shows did and 'seduce' Riku. But in the end he decided that the best course of action would be to go with his gut, it was, after all, the very thing that led most of his decisions anyway. So with a hard resolve and a somewhat strategy he went in for the, metaphorical of course, kill.

"Oh, hey Sora what was that text about? It looked to be important-Hey why are you looking at me like that?"

Sora looked up at the object of his affections and held his gaze for a few moments.

"Riku I need to tell you something." Sora's hard face caused Riku's brow to furrow in confusion and slight fear.

''Did something happen Sora...?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

There was a few beats of silence before Riku spoke again. "Mind telling me what it is...?"

"No, I'll show you. But first you have to close your eyes." Sora held Riku's eyes steadily. And allowed some time to pass before a very confused Riku complied and closed his eyes. It was in that moment Sora struck, quickly shoving a delicately folded piece of paper into the other boys hand he jumped up and pressed his lips to the others in a warm, quick kiss, then he sprinted to a nearby tree and hid to watch the other.

Riku had frozen where he stood, lips slightly puckered and breath froze, and just before Sora started to get worried he flickered his eyes open and blinked slowly, he lifted his hand, the one with the paper clutched in it, mechanically, like he wasn't quite all there yet. He focused on the paper, tracing its edges, it's colour, white as snow, and took it all in before opening it slowly.

'Riku! Guess what? I LOVE YOU!'

The silver haired man burst out in hysterical laughter, it was all so... Sora! The serious act was so unlike him, but this note, it had Sora's innocence all over it. Over by the tree, Sora's face grew redder and redder. Why was Riku laughing? Did he do something wrong? Was his assumption wrong? He hung his head in sorrow and tried not to let his throat get clogged up with sadness. He was so sure the other liked him... Where did he go wrong...?

"Oh Sora..." Gasping in surprise Sora whipped around and looked to the face of his friend, or is friend the right word now? His face heated up until he resembled a sunburned tomato, he felt so embarrassed, his gut was stupid and so was he.

"Oi, stop looking to depressed, we didn't finish what we started." And so Riku crouched down with the other, lifting his burning face with a single finger and pressing his smirking lips against surprised, but not unwilling ones.

"I love you too, you big idiot."


End file.
